eggerfordmfandomcom-20200214-history
The quest to vanquish Bernard the Bloody
Wilhelm, Halfred, Allen, Alrand, Zane The party of five ventured out from Vizima on a bright fall morning. It had been arranged with our new Yuan-Ti allies, that near the Mausoleum of Kings, a party of Yuan-Ti scouts and soldiers would do their best to lure out the gargantuan undead army, allowing the adventurers to dive deep into the mausoleum and hopefully slay Bernard once and for all. On the way, they were intercepted by a small group of Undeads at the Watchtower Ruin - Two ogre zombies and a skeletal lieutenant riding atop the reanimated Deocart, now a zombie horse. Wilhelm in particular was distraught at seeing this, and the group quickly laid waste to this scouting party. Deocart ran south, and as the group went on further, they rendezvoused with the Yuan-Ti group, who had intercepted the horse and killed it for the second time. Wilhelm convinced them, that he should be allowed to bring the remains back with him after this whole ordeal was over. After this, the attack began in earnest. The diversion was more than succesful, allowing the five to slip in to the mausoleum almost undetectedly. Here they encountered a Banshee commanding a small workforce of skeletons, but made quick work of them. The hall in which they fought was shaped like a chapel, with an altar board depicting Sseth and multiple small stories and reliquaries. On one of the other walls were a large number of holes in the wall, each holding a small item of differentiating value and unknown significance. It was impossible, due to some barrier, to touch these items however. On the next floor they found a vast, vast treasure hall, holding the tomb gifts for Antoní Gerrard - the king buried in the mausoleum, and the first man to worship Sseth, it was learned. At the very bottom, in a small room containing only an elevated throne, two doors and two streams of what seemed to be oil, sat Bernard, currently in the midst of interrogating a female Yuan-Ti, who hadn't much to tell. The group decided to go all out from the get-go, and after a long and tiring battle, they managed to bring him down. During the battle, he spoke of how the players would not stop him from finding 'the shard'. His last words were: "I hope he doesn't find me again." The doors behind the throne were not investigated, but they didn't have door handles either, and may as well have simply been two large stone slabs. They were adorned by a Ouroboros symbol, that we also saw multiple other places in the tomb, and which is also the symbol represented by Deocar's magic ring. From Bernard's body was looted a cloak of Monk-like Agility, a special, master-crafted scythe and a diary. The players also managed to scrummage together a total of 14.000 gold points worth of gemstones and coins from the treasure room. Upon exiting the mausoleum, the Yuan-Ti's had returned and praised the group to the gods for their accomplishments, and even turned a blind eye to the obvious grave-robbing that had taken place. They did however make sure to point out, that the rest of the treasures are to remain where they lay. Category:Recap